wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Throws Fluttershy106 Down the Gorge and Gets Grounded
(sequel to King Bob misbehaves on the way to the Emoji Movie and gets ungrounded) At the village, Lawson and his friends Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore were extremely angry. Lawson: Man! I can't believe that stupid King Bob and his cronies delayed the class trip on the way to The Emoji Movie. Mundy: Yeah, me too. The Emoji Movie was my favourite movie. I want to watch it. Skeens: Me too. Lazy Kid: Me three. Sue Bob: Me four. Lawson: I want to watch that movie. Gelman: Me too. Clyde: Yeah, I want to watch it. Mundy: Our teacher sent me to the principal's office for trying to get King Bob and his cronies in trouble, and that stupid principal Fluttershy106 gave me Suspension Level 12 and then Suspension Level 13. Lawson: I know Mundy! How about Gelman, Clyde and I get rid of Fluttershy106 while you, Skeens, Lazy Kid and Sue Bob tie and gag King Bob and his cronies and drag them to the cinema and force them to watch The Emoji Movie? Gelman: That's a good idea! Let's go! Lawson: I got the idea from the Lion King! First, I will take TJ Detweiler down to the gorge. Then you two and I release the herd of cattle into the gorge. Attack the ill cow upon my signal, thus triggering the stampede. Then I will rush over to Fluttershy106, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus to come over to the gorge, and I'll get Fluttershy106 to save TJ. He'll place TJ on a safe rock. When he climbs up the gorge to call for my help. Then I will throw him down the gorge, and he'll fall in the stampede. Gelman, Clyde, come with me and let's go and fetch TJ. (to Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid and Sue Bob) Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, tie and gag King Bob and his cronies and drag them to the cinema and force them to watch The Emoji Movie. Mundy: Righto! So Lawson, Gelman and Clyde went off to fetch TJ Detweiler while Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid and Sue Bob went off to find King Bob and his cronies and tie and gag them and drag them to the cinema and force them to watch The Emoji Movie. Lawson: Gelman, Clyde, fetch Fluttershy106, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus while I take TJ to the gorge. Gelman: Affirmative! Lawson went off to TJ's house. Then Lawson arrived at TJ's house. Lawson: Hi there, Detweiler! TJ: Hi there yourself, Lawson! What's up? Lawson: I'm taking you to the gorge so you can look around. TJ: Oh boy! This is an exciting adventure! Let's go together! So Lawson and TJ went off to the gorge. Later, they arrived down in the large canyon. Lawson and TJ were near a rock, underneath a small tree. Lawson: Now you wait here. Fluttershy106 has a marvelous surprise for you. TJ: Oooh. What is it? Lawson: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? TJ: If you tell me, I'll still act surprised. Lawson: Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy. TJ: Come on, Lawson. Lawson: No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your substitute principal. You know, a sort of... student-principal... thing. Through TJ's expression, he resented Lawson's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugged it off. Lawson: Well! I'd better go get him. TJ: I'll go with you. Lawson: (Loud, snapping tone) No! (regaining composure) Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay... TJ was shocked. TJ: You know about that? Lawson: TJ, everybody knows about that. TJ was meek and embarrassed. TJ: Really? Lawson: Oh, yes. Lucky Principal was there to save you, eh? Lawson was clearly enjoying himself; he put a hand on TJ's shoulder. Lawson: Oh... and just between us, you might want to sing 'This Old Man'. Hmm? Lawson started to pull away. TJ: Oh... Okay... Lawson patted TJ roughly on the head, and then moved off. TJ: Hey, Lawson, will I like the surprise? Lawson: (Turning back over his shoulder) TJ, it's to DIE for. Later at the cattle field, Gelman and Clyde were waiting off at the edge of the cattle herd, hidden under a rock arch. Gelman: Come on, Clyde. Keep moving the herd, will you? Clyde: Shut up, Gelman. I'm doing it. Gelman: That's it! That's it! Come on, you can do it! Then Lawson came, and Gelman made an evil, almost humorous face. Gelman: There he is. Let's go. Lawson: Excellent, guys! Now attack the ill cow! Gelman: Right! Clyde: Let's beat that cow with sticks! Gelman and Clyde began to beat the ill cow with a stick in order to trigger the stampede. The cow was howling in pain. Meanwhile, back down the gorge. TJ began to sing 'This Old Man'. TJ: ''This old man, he played one. He played knick-knack on my shoe; with a knick-knack paddywack, give the dog a bone. This old man came rolling down. '' There came a low rumble. TJ looked down and saw pebbles jumping. A herd of cattle were coming over the lip of the gorge. TJ was terrified. TJ: Oh no! This is terrible! TJ felt angry, and waved his fist. TJ: Lawson, you set me up! Gelman and Clyde were chasing the cattle herd, beating them with sticks to drive them over the edge. At a short distance from the canyon. Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus were talking to Fluttershy106. Vince: Oh look, Fluttershy106. The herd is on the move. Spinelli: Yes, they're running along. Me: Odd... Lawson ran up, out of breath. Lawson: Fluttershy106. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. TJ's down there! Vince: TJ? Gus: Oh no! TJ's going to be killed! Gretchen: He'll be run over! Mikey: Oh no! We'll lose TJ forever! Back down the gorge, TJ kept on running, and then he climbed up a dead tree. Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus ran ahead of Fluttershy106 and Lawson, down into the canyon. They spotted TJ. TJ was clinging precariously to a tree. TJ: Guys! Help me!! Vince: Fluttershy106 is on the way! Hold on! TJ was losing grip. TJ: Hurry! Fluttershy106 and Lawson were on the lower ledges of the gorge. Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus ran back to Fluttershy106 and pointed out where TJ was. Spinelli: There! There! On that tree! Me: Hold on, TJ! In the gully, a cow rammed the tree TJ was on, nearly breaking it. TJ: Ahhhh! Fluttershy106 ran out into the herd, joining the stampede. Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus were horrified. Vince: Oh Lawson, this is awful. Spinelli: What will we do? What will we do? Gretchen: Hah... we'll go back for help, that's what we'll do. Mikey: Yeah, TJ will be run over by that terrible stampede! What heartless fiends! Gus: TJ will be dead! We'll go back for help! We'll tell our parents about that! Lawson got annoyed. Lawson: Oh shut up, you idiots! All of you whomp! Get out of here right now! Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus fled in horror. Lawson followed Fluttershy106's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Fluttershy106 ran with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whipped around the front of some cow and ran into the herd towards TJ's tree. He got rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A cow hit TJ's tree, throwing TJ into the air. TJ: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fluttershy106 got up in time to catch TJ in the air with his arms. Me: No problem, TJ. I'll get you home to safety. Fluttershy106 got hit again and accidentally threw TJ. TJ dodged a few oncoming cow. Fluttershy106 ran by with the herd and grabbed TJ. He jumped up to a near rock ledge and set TJ down, but was immediately struck by a cow and carried off into the stampede. TJ: FLUTTERSHY106! TJ watched in horror as he couldn't find Fluttershy106 in the swirling mass of cow below him. At the last second, Fluttershy106 leaped out of the herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. TJ turned and started to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of TJ's sight, Fluttershy106 reached a point right below a ledge where he couldn't climb due to the steepness. His fingers were scraping and his hands had no traction. Above him on the ledge was Lawson. Me: Lawson! Laws-- Fluttershy106 slipped and barely hanged on, and he begged Lawson to help him. Me: Lawson! Help me! Lawson looked disdainfully down, and then suddenly latched onto Fluttershy106's hands with fingernails extended. Fluttershy106 screamed, primarily from the sudden pain of Fluttershy106's fingernails, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changed to one of horror as he recognized Lawson's intent. Lawson: Long live the principal. Lawson threw Fluttershy106 backwards. Fluttershy106 free-fell, back first into the stampede raging below. Me: Aaaaaaahh! TJ was watching Fluttershy106 hit the ground. Fluttershy106 and TJ's screams mingled. TJ: Noooooooooooooooooooo! BUMP! Fluttershy106 had hit the ground, and he was dead. Lawson cheered. Lawson: Yay! I threw him down the gorge! Yay! No more Fluttershy106! He's dead! The herd passed. Everything was clouded by dust. TJ bounded to the canyon floor, and he walked over to Fluttershy106's dead body. One last cow galloped by. TJ: Oh no! Fluttershy106! He's... he's dead. TJ began to cry. TJ: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh no. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Lawson walked over to TJ. Lawson: TJ Detweiler. TJ: What? Lawson: I've killed Fluttershy106. You will never see him again. TJ: What?! You killed Fluttershy106!? TJ turned angry. TJ: You idiot! What have you done to him?! Lawson: I threw him down the gorge and into the stampede below. Why? Because I hate him because he gave Mundy Suspension Level 12 and then Suspension Level 13 for trying to get King Bob and his cronies in trouble. But Fluttershy106 IS dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. You'll never see that stupid principal ever again. TJ: Right, that's it! I had it with you! I'm telling my parents, my friends, your teacher and Principal Prickly on you! You'll be sorry! Lawson: Go home, TJ. Go... go home or you're grounded. TJ ran off in a huff. TJ: You'll pay for this, Lawson! Then Gelman and Clyde came. Lawson: Guys, we did it! We took care of that Fluttershy106! Gelman: Yeah, let's celebrate! Clyde: Yeah, no more Fluttershy106! Hahahaha! Let's play 'Kick the Corpse'! Lawson: Good idea, let's do it! Lawson, Gelman and Clyde started kicking Fluttershy106's dead body. Lawson was kicking Fluttershy106's face, Gelman was kicking Fluttershy106's broken body and Clyde was kicking Fluttershy106's head. Soon, they stopped kicking Fluttershy's dead body. Lawson: Okay, guys. Let's let his dead body rot in the gorge forever. Let's go home. So Lawson, Gelman and Clyde went home. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was about to watch TV. Lawson's dad: I am going to watch the news. Then Lawson's dad turned on the TV to watch the news. The scene took place in the GNN News studio, Mort Chalk began to make an announcement. Mort: This is Mort Chalk. Big Story News. Today was a terrible tragedy. A boy named Erwin Lawson and his friends Leo Gelman and Clyde Philmore had released the herd of cattle into the gorge, Gelman and Clyde attacked the ill cow upon Erwin's signal, thus triggering the stampede to chase TJ after Erwin left TJ down at the bottom of the gorge. Then Erwin got the substitute principal of Third Street School Fluttershy106 TJ's friends Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus to come over to the gorge, and he got Fluttershy106 to save TJ. Fluttershy106 placed TJ on a safe rock. Then he climbed up the gorge to call for Erwin's help. But Erwin had betrayed him, and threw him down the gorge where he fell in the stampede. Erwin was responsible for his death, much to TJ's dismay. Now everyone in Third Street School are going to mourn Fluttershy106's death. Anyways, stay tuned because there are more commercials showing up. We will see you after the break. Lawson's dad was furious. Lawson's dad: What?! I can't believe that Erwin is responsible for Fluttershy106's death! He's in so much trouble now! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I want a word with him right now! (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! At the lounge, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you throw Fluttershy106 down the gorge?! Now everyone reacted to his death, thanks to you! Especially TJ and his friends, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Miss Grotke, other teachers and other students of Third Street School! Where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Um, um, um... I got the idea from The Lion King where Scar throws Mufusa down the gorge. I took TJ Detweiler down to the gorge. Then I got Gelman and Clyde to release the herd of cattle into the gorge and attack the ill cow upon my signal, thus triggering the stampede to chase TJ. Then I rushed over to Fluttershy106, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus to come over to the gorge, and I got Fluttershy106 to save TJ. He placed TJ on a safe rock. Then he climbed up the gorge to call for my help, and I threw him down the gorge where he fell in the stampede. Why? Because that stupid King Bob and his cronies delayed the class trip on the way to The Emoji Movie and my teacher sent Mundy to the principal's office for trying to get King Bob and his cronies in trouble, and that stupid principal Fluttershy106 gave Mundy Suspension Level 12 and then Suspension Level 13. That's why I have to throw Fluttershy106 down the gorge. Lawson's dad: That was a very bad thing to do! Poor TJ Detweiler! He and his friends are crying about Fluttershy106's death, because of you! And what's worse, you got Mundy, Skeens, Gerard and Sue Bob to tie and gag King Bob and his cronies and drag them to the cinema and force them to watch The Emoji Movie! That's it, you are grounded, grounded grounded until you watched The Lion King! Perhaps it will teach you not throw anyone down the gorge like Scar did to Mufusa! Instead of going to your room, start watching The Lion King right now! Lawson did as he was told. Lawson: Whatever you say, dad. CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy and TJ Detweiler Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Steven as Clyde Philmore and Me Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Dallas as Mort Chalk Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice Category:Sequels Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff